cada color al cielo
by Lidith Weasly Ishida
Summary: Ya no tendré más miedo de quererte al lado y atravesando el tiempo me tendrás aquí sobre tus grandes alas, que nos lleven juntos hasta una luz divina para compartir. Pésima pasa los summaries pasen y lean


**Un songfic de Sora y Yamato**

**Cada color al cielo-Laura Pausisni**

**Digimon no me pertenece si fuera así Matt, TK y Tai serían míos.**

_Por ti desnudaré__  
__el gesto más secreto__  
__con la íntima certeza__  
__de que somos dos__  
__después te contaré__  
__del todo mi pasado__  
__por aquel que no has caminado__  
__eso que un día serás__._

Eres su novia y a pesar de eso eres su mejor amiga a pesar de que él se habré contigo y te tiene demasiada confianza y te cuenta todo sabes que tiene secretos que no te ha contado y que quien sabe si algún día te los cuente, de todas maneras tú también tienes secreto y respetas su privacidad.

Sabes que su pasado fue doloroso por el divorcio de sus padres por eso haces todo lo posibles por darle tú amor.

_Por ti yo robaré__  
__cada color al cielo__  
__dibujaré mis pies__  
__para alcanzarte hoy__  
__pintaré una huella, un sendero__  
__que me dirija hacia ti__._

Por él harías cualquier cosa como robarle el color al cielo, gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amas, porque el amor de ustedes mueve montañas. Lo amas tanto que pintas una huella en un sendero que te dirija hacia él_  
_

_No tendré más miedo de volar bien alto__  
__y diseñando un arco tú me sentirás__  
__sobre tus alas grandes que me dan resguardo__  
__como la flor que cae sobre la rama__  
__como un estruendo muere en el silencio y sé._

Ahora que estas junto a él ya no le tienes miedo a nada porque sabes que si fracasas él estará ahí para levantarte así como tú lo harás con él.

Cuando te abraza te sientes amada y protegida él te hace sentir especial y como si flotaras en las nubes, sientes que él es tú ángel.

Cada que lo ves a sus hermosos ojos azules, te abraza o lo besas sientes que el mundo desaparece y solo están ustedes dos no importa el tiempo ni nada solo su amor. Vuelves a la realidad cuando tus amigos les hablan a alguno de los 2, o aquella vez que unas flor calló sobre la rama a tú cabeza, quien sabe como pero por alguna razón sentiste ese pequeño roce.

_Que me descuidaré__  
__si no estás a mi lado__  
__me sentiré incompleta__  
__en compañía de mí__  
__soy un libro que en blanco te espera__  
__contigo me puedo escribir__._

Cuando él se va de gira, a pesar de tus amigos te sientes incompleta porque él es todo tú mundo y sabes que tú el de él.

Siempre eres la primera en recibirlo en la estación de trenes o en el aeropuerto dependiendo donde haya sido la gira.

Y cada día es una nueva historia que se empieza a escribir de su amor que comenzó una navidad con unas simples galletas de chocolate._  
_

_No tendré más miedo de volar bien alto__  
__y diseñando un arco tú me sentirás__  
__sobre tus manos grandes que me dan resguardo__  
__yo te diré entre tanto que te amo__  
__y tú serás la cura para renacer._

Sus manos son grandes y al igual que sus brazos te cuidan, a pesar de varios años de novios cada que entrelaza sus dedos con los tuyos sientes mariposas revoloteando en tú estomago y te preguntas si él también las tiene o sí alguna vez las tuvo.

Recuerdas tú primera vez a pesar de solo tener 16 años fue muy especial y no te arrepientes porque lo hiciste con el amor de tú vida y entregándote en cuerpo y alma.

Tú primera vez fue en el día de su aniversario. Caía nieve y la Luna resplandecía sus cuerpos desnudos y siendo la única testigo de su muestra de amor

_Ya no tendré más miedo de quererte al lado__  
__y atravesando el tiempo me tendrás aquí__  
__sobre tus grandes alas, que nos lleven juntos__  
__hasta una luz divina para compartir__  
__Por ti devolveré__  
__cada color al cielo__  
__al cielo su color__  
__y a mí me bastas tu._

Los años pueden pasar y tú te harás vieja al igual que él pero su amor sobrevivirá todos esos años hasta la muerte y si es posible durará más.

Ya no necesitas más ni siquiera el color del cielo él es lo único que necesitas.

**Espero y le haya gustado**

**Está canción hace años que no la oía y cuando la volví a escuchar quise hacer un song fic y se me ocurrió con está pareja.**


End file.
